sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Toshiro Hitsugaya
Stats: Name: Tōshirō Hitsugaya (TOH-shiROH HITsuGAya) Canon series: Bleach Played by: infiniteviking Height: 4'4" Age: 15 Year: fifth Birthday: December 20 House: Ravenclaw Wand: yew and unicorn hair, 9" Seiyuu: Romi Paku (yes, this is important~) Personality: Toshiro is serious and impatient, and has seldom been seen to crack a smile. When confronted with a problem, his first instinct is to clamp down and try to force his way through it; disinclined to seek help with anything, he will nonetheless respond rationally to rational criticism and work to improve himself. A natural genius and workaholic, he assimilates knowledge and skills far faster than most of his peers, and prefers studying to socializing. He hates to be underestimated, and has cultivated a stern exterior to discourage others from treating him like a child. However, he also has a soft side that he seldom shows, and can be ferociously protective toward those he considers friends. IC History: Born in a poor, unremarkable village and raised by his elderly grandmother, Toshiro, with his stark white hair and cold, distant manner, pretty much kept to himself. When his earliest friend got a letter from a distant school and left the area, he withdrew even more, but on his eleventh birthday a letter from a school of magic explained the mysterious things that had happened around him. Pessimistic by nature and fearing to leave his grandmother alone, he hid the letter, only to be discovered that night by a neighboring witch when his unchanneled wandless magic nearly froze their apartment building. Realizing that his powers could be dangerous if left uncontrolled, he decided to go to Hogwarts after all. Five years later, Toshiro hasn't grown an inch over 4'4". He's frequently mistaken for a first-year, which ticks him off tremendously. In this continuity, he's not a fighter, but plays a very mean game of basketball and has applied those skills to Quidditch since discovering the wizarding world. As for his studies, he applies the same dedication to them as he does to everything he chooses not to ignore, and is at the top of his class and frequently far ahead in the homework, preferring to study when not in class and go off alone to think when not studying. Due to his non-magical upbringing, he is more aware of the Muggle world than many wizards, but has adapted well to his new life and is equally at home with cell phone and Floo. At this point, he hasn't given much thought to a career, though he has a vague idea of becoming a curse-breaker. Relationships: Students: Coraline Jones (1st, Ravenclaw): a sharp, spunky kid who wants to be on the Quidditch team next year. She has a knack for flying, and Toshiro has been suckered by the kyoot training her alongside his team, though students are not allowed to participate in the game until second year. She's also cheerful and practical, and was the first person Toshiro thought of when trying to find someone to help Kisa Sohma build up enough courage to operate a broomstick properly. Kisa Sohma 2nd, Gryffindor): a meek, gentle child whose home life would horrify Toshiro if he ever found out about it. She tends to take too much on her own shoulders and internalize more pain than is good for her, and he tries in his own perhaps-too-straightforward way to let her know that she's a good person and her friends will stand by her no matter what. Hrair "Fiver" Lapine (3rd, Hufflepuff): keeps rabbits; a gentle soul toward whom Toshiro, if he would admit it, feels somewhat protective. Chrona Makenshi (4th, Hufflepuff): one of the younger students who have suffered traumatic childhoods. Toshiro considers her someone who doesn't deserve what she went through: someone to protect. Fai D. Flourite (5th, Ravenclaw): Toshiro's dormmate. Kiku Honda (5th, Ravenclaw): Toshiro's other dormmate. Hiyori Sarugaki (5th, Slytherin): bad-tempered blonde with a habit of provoking Toshiro every time they meet, even though SHE'S SHORTER THAN HE IS. She's one of the many people who will go out of her way to make him lose it. Bad news all round. Ryohei Sasagawa (5th, Gryffindor): an EXTREME example of overpowering Gryffindor spirit, always looking for a way to make every situation more intense. Believes that everyone has EXTREME in them and strives to do everything TO THE EXTREME. He seems to have a knack for bringing the EXTREME out in other people as well, to Toshiro's EXTREME discomfit. Despite this, they have somehow become EXTREMELY... well, fairly... good friends. Risa Koizumi (5th, Gryffindor): tall, bubbly, and excitable. Kaoru Hitachiin (5th, Gryffindor): a prankster with an unexpected serious streak. Atsushi Otani (5th, Gryffindor): a sports fiend and one of the few older students in Hogwarts who's almost as short as Toshiro (though neither will ever talk about that). Invited Toshiro to play soccer with his local team during the winter holidays. Rachel Price (5th, Slytherin): bought Toshiro at the Quidditch auction, and forced him to do her homework and dance with her at the Yule ball, though dancing is decidedly not Toshiro's cup of tea. Between her anger and his stubbornness, a little more of her background was revealed than she might have liked, and though Toshiro still dislikes her manipulativeness, he understands enough to know that her issues aren't easily fixable. Jomy Marquis Shin (6th, Gryffindor): mild-mannered and soft-hearted, and less uncomfortable than Toshiro at sharing an accidental hug with a stranger. (It's also Jomy's fault that Kisa felt the proper response to Toshiro's cheering her up was an unexpected peck on the cheek.) Agito Wanijima (6th, Hufflepuff): has two alternate personalities, but Toshiro is most familiar with the foul-mouthed, incendiary captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He has a healthy respect for Agito's talent, but so far no opinion at all on his character (except "annoying", which applies to a lot of people); they've gotten into shouting matches during the games, but their interaction's never gone further than that. Alphonse Elric (6th, Hufflepuff): Ed Elric's younger brother; a kind, introspective soul. Alfred F. Jones (6th, Gryffindor): well, everybody knows Alfred. >_> Jyuushiro Ukitake (6th, Gryffindor): tall, cheerful, and bright, with hair the same shade of white as Toshiro's; due to this coincidence, as well as that of both of them having Shiro in their given names, Jyuushiro looks upon Toshiro as a cute little brother and showers him with childish gifts, to the younger boy's fuming annoyance. Toshiro would be more than happy to treat Jyuushiro as a respected colleague if only the favor would be returned in kind, but it doesn't look like that'll ever happen.~ Edward Elric (7th, Gryffindor): might have had something in common with Toshiro (i.e. That Height Thing Of Which We Will Not Speak), but Ed's temper and Toshiro's impatience pretty much frizzled any chance of normal interaction between them. Akihiko Sanada (7th, Gryffindor): trains incessently, determined not to let himself be ineffective through lack of preparation. Toshiro respects his dedication and works out with him occasionally. Teachers: Jade Curtiss (Professor, CoMC). Toshiro is not in his class and doesn't get why the (very tall) man seems to delight in prodding his temper. Short Small Diminutive Fifth-year wizards can too handle working with large magical creatures, darnit!! Jonathan Crane (Professor, Potions). A creepy man who seems to enjoy discomfiting his students. His chance remark that not all of them would pass his class prompted Toshiro to start a fifth-year Potions study group. He tells people it will make things less disruptive if people aren't panicking right before OWLs, but really it's because he dislikes the idea that Crane doesn't care to get all his students through the course. Ryuga Hideki (Professor, Wizarding Law and Policies). An eccentric individual who shuns shoes, sleeps too little and eats too many sweets, Hideki nonetheless possesses an extraordinarily keen mind, though his ambitions to stop the centuries-old infighting between Gryffindor and Slytherin might be a trifle too ambitious. Still, Toshiro looks forward to his class. Trivia: Likes sweet nattou and jelly beans; doesn't like dried persimmons. Once made it snow in his preschool class. Is strict about taking an afternoon nap every day because his granny once told him that children who sleep well grow faster~.